everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Misery Loves Company
(At Ragnarok Sparring again Kana and Ignatius are sparring. Well, less sparring, more having a conversation while swinging swords.) Kana Kaiyō: I'm actually surprised they haven't thrown us out of the school yet. We aren't very popular with the headmaster right now. Ignatius Hyrr: I'm definitely not! One kid shoved me into a locker yesterday. Salih had to smash down the door to get me out. It was...pretty embarrassing. Kana Kaiyō: Which kid? Ignatius Hyrr: One of the Norse people. I think his name was...Summer Brander? Tyr: Everyone? (The class turns to Tyr. Kana and Ignatius pause their spar.) Tyr: We have a new student joining us today! He just transferred here last night. Say hello to Julius. (A young boy with long, bright red hair and a scowl walks onto the courtyard. An air of dread suddenly fills the place, and some students, including Ignatius, shiver. Even Tyr seems mildly uncomfortable.) Tyr: R-right! Ahem. Julius, if you would pick a sparring partner? (Julius's eyes scan the courtyard.) Julius: ...you. (He points at Celosia.) Celosia Hyrr: What?! Do you have a death wish? Julius: ...no. Tyr: Ahem! If the combatants would take swords from the pile over there, then we can get started! (The camera cuts to later in the day, when everyone is having dinner. Celosia, sitting with the Royals, is complaining.) Celosia Hyrr: He wasn't even trying! He just...stood there and let me hit him! Over and over and over! Why'd he even get this class if he won't spar? (Some of the Royals are nodding and murmuring. Tsuki Hime then looks around.) Tsuki Hime: Where's Summer? (We see a table, with nobody sitting at it except Julius. He's barely eating anything, though. Summer Brander: Wow, lookit you! (Julius's eyes flicker over to see Summer Brander, son of Freyr, standing over him, with folded arms and a cocky smirk.) Summer Brander: Got no friends? Or were you such a weirdo that everybody left the table when they saw you sitting here? Julius: ...go away. Summer Brander: Hmm, lemme think...how about NO? (Julius goes back to picking at his food. Summer then notices a dagger hilt sticking out of one of his pockets and grins.) Summer Brander: A dagger? Did the baby bring a baby sword? Ah-ha-ha-ha! I'll be taking this! Julius: ...don't. (Summer doesn't listen, grabs the hilt, and pulls the dagger out, grinning. Julius shrugs.) (Summer then takes a good look at it, and his eyes widen. His body starts violently twitching. Then...) Summer Brander: A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (He falls to the floor, twitching and screaming. Everyone in the Castleteria stares in shock and horror. Julius walks out but he is being followed by Mercy Redemption, daughter of Eleos, the Goddess of compassion) Julius Miseria: 'I know you're following me. '''Mercy Redemption: '''Julius please, listen to me. I can help you, she took away your joy and warmth but I can help bring that back to you. '''Julius Miseria: '''Go away, Mercy. I don't care. '(Juluis begins to walk away again but Mercy runs in and grabs his hand) Mercy Redemption: 'Please...let me help you. '''Julius Miseria: '''HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN?! YOU JUST WALTZ INTO BRAINS AND SWEET TALK TO PEOPLES' INSIDES! YOU...don't know what it's like.... '(Julius leans against the wall and crumbles down crying. Mercy takes a deep breath and hugs him) Mercy Redemption: 'You don't get it either...When I take away someone's pain and help them heal, I feel their pain, I see their memories, everything....And when take away their trauma do you know where it goes? I keep it, storing it within my soul, inflicting the same pain they felt on myself. And it has to be cleansed by my mother every month. '''Julius Miseria: '''But why? Why would you make yourself miserable over and over again? Are you some sort of masochist? '''Mercy Redemption: '''The pain doesn't matter to me. As long as I can help others, help recover and to let them start over. That's what matters to me. So please...let me help you. But for you it will take some time for you to fully recover, she's taken so much, but with patience and time, you can be healed. '''Julius Miseria: '''Alright. If you say you can. I'll give it a shot. '(Mercy smiles gently and takes Julius's hand. She closes her eyes and places another hand to his forehead) Mercy Redemption: 'With the grace and kindness of Eleos, please grant me the strength to bring light back into the darkness of this broken mind. '(Mercy opens her eyes and they start glowing along with Julius's. She projects an astral image of herself within Julius's mind) (It's not a very pretty place: darkness swirls around her, obscuring everything she could've seen otherwise. Mercy slowly moves her hand forward into the blackness, and gasps when the darkness slashes into her palm.) (She looks around. At first, she sees nothing, but then something flashes in the darkness. Mercy squints at it, and sees a tiny pinprick of light, which the darkness is eating away at.) (Astral) Mercy Redemption: 'Stop! '(The darkness glares at her. As she produces an orb of light in her hands. She hears a sinister female voice, laughing) Achlys: 'You really think you can stop this? What a foolish girl you are, just like your mother. '(Mercy doesn't respond, the orb grows larger and brighter.) (Astral) Mercy Redemption: 'Darkness may consume light, unless there is enough to expel it! '(She raises the light above her. Soon the screen is washed with a white light. The darkness growls and hisses in pain as it feels the light burning it) (Astral) Mercy Redemption: 'Dear gods! Let me absorb this darkness that plagues this poor soul. Let it him feel love and joy once more! '(Some of the darkness is sucked into Mercy's astral form. It was too much for but she seals in what ever she was able to absorb. Taking away almost a quarter of the darkness. Mercy removes her astral self from Julius's mind and passes out from exhaustion. She collapses into Julius's arms. The screen briefly fades black but opens up again from Mercy's perspective as she is lying down in the nurse's office with Julius sitting close by.) Mercy Redemption: 'What happened? '''Julius Miseria: '''You passed out. '''Mercy Redemption: '''How do feel? '''Julius Miseria: '''Strange...like some heavy weight has just been lifted off of me. I feel.... lighter. '''Mercy Redemption: '''I took away almost a quarter of her power over you...I must've over taxed myself. '''Julius Miseria: '''Look...I..erm...Thanks. For doing that for me. '''Mercy Redemption: '''That's what friends do, your have been trying to get through to you all this time. We care about you Julius. I know it's gonna take a few more attempts for you to recover completely but I know you will. '''Julius Miseria: '''Well um...I'm gonna go...Get better soon '(Julius returns to his room and plops himself in bed, he looks up at the ceiling and, for the first time, smiles as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes Category:Work in Progress